


Hickies

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Omega Jody Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jody’s deputy talks to her after a weekend spent with Sam.





	Hickies

“Jody!” was the first thing that Jody heard when she headed into the sheriff’s office that morning, the shocked greeting coming from one of her deputies, Marcus.  

“Yes?” Jody asked carefully, wondering what in the world needed that sort of greeting.

Marcus walked over to Jody, looking around the room before he led her to her office.  When they were safe inside, he spoke quietly.  “Did you look in the mirror this morning?” Marcus asked, concern in his voice.  Jody could smell the concern mixed with excitement in his Beta scent.  “What did you  _do_ this weekend?”

Jody gulped, wondering what in the world Marcus knew.  The Winchesters had called, and Jody met up with them a state over, helping with a cut and dry case.  It was done mid-day Saturday, but the three of them had stayed to catch up.

Well, Jody and Sam had done some catching up while Dean caught up with the waitress from the bar…

“I, uh…” Jody began, walking over to the closet door where she had a mirror hanging inside.  She opened it up, giving herself a quick once-over to see what Marcus had been talking about.  

Jody’s eyes widened, shocked at what she had obviously missed this morning in her bleariness of getting ready.  Her neck and shoulder (which she revealed as she pulled her uniform shirt to the side) was riddled with hickies, put there by the younger Winchester.  Obviously neither she nor Sam realized how bad the marks were going to get, or they both would have backed off a bit.

Marcus came closer, smelling the room.  “Did you find a mate this weekend, Jody?” he asked quietly, the same concern mixed with excitement in his voice as in his scent.  Marcus had been Jody’s right-hand man for years, since before her husband and son had died.  He was there for her through the good and the bad, and was obviously waiting for Jody to tell him if this was a good or bad thing.

Jody reached for her stash of make-up, beginning to blot out the hickies.  “Not mated, Marc,” she said, meeting his eyes in the mirror quickly before going back to the task at hand.  “Just…”

Marcus nodded, understanding what Jody was saying without her needing to say the words.  “He’s an Alpha who you love, Jodes.  He doesn’t need to be your mate for you to care about each other.”

She nodded, finishing covering the hickies as best she could.  “He’s a  _good_  Alpha, Marcus.  It is what it is, but it doesn’t need to be more…”

As Jody said the words she realized that she wasn’t really speaking the truth.  The truth was that she  _did_  want more with Sam, she did want to be truly his.

But she wasn’t going to push it.  Sam had enough to deal with right now, he didn’t need an Omega hook up of a friend to be doting on him, begging for his mark.

She’d wait until he was ready.  


End file.
